Sticky Sweet
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Short One Shots; All Mature or Explicit little dribbles that either have dirty talk or sexual acts. [ GOLDEN QUEEN ] For T Rated please see 'Burn With Me Tonight'
1. Alternate Scene

Finding a reason to rewrite the scene of Rumple and Regina in The Enchanted Forest in 706.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Regina asked with a resounding disbelief etched in her voice, tilting her head in the direction of her former mentor.

"I said.." he sighed, glancing in her direction before making sure to enunciate every single word that left his lips. "You've played teacher for a day, now kick princess to the side and come play student all night."

"Rumple.." Scoffing, she shook her head trying to play it off as if he wasn't truly meaning what he said. When she caught the look on his face devoid of any playful manner, she took in a breath and realized – he wasn't joking. "You actually mean this, don't you?"

"Trying to act like I still don't make you wet from just looking at you?" He cocked a brow as he focused on the texture of his hands, wanting nothing more than to slip them onto that gorgeous thigh of hers that was mere inches from his. "We both know that it's just that, an act, some facade you used years ago to pretend I didn't notice. Well, dearie, I _**did**_ notice."

"In case you weren't aware, we're like ass deep in a forest right now." Regina gestured around the vast sea of trees. "Even if I could ditch… _Drizella_ , then we would have to find some place to do… _that_."

"To fuck, Regina. We're both grown ups. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter where we are, fucking you will be just as messy and gritty and rough but pleasurable as it always has been." He slipped his hand onto her thigh then and gave it a squeeze. "And that's exactly what I intend on doing to you, Regina." Glancing up now, he held her gaze as he spoke. "Fucking you so hard and rough that you won't be able to sit for a week. Hell, maybe longer since we have all night."

She couldn't shake the feeling of arousal that surged through her frame upon his words, nor could she stop the trembling of her thighs as his hand crept up higher and higher until-

"Are you two almost finished? We were in the middle of something." Drizella's voice breaks through their silence, causing the two to glance up.

"Right…about that." Regina spoke, finally pushing herself away from Rumple to break the news to the princess that their lesson was done for the day.


	2. Power Play

This is Heddagab's fault. XD

* * *

"What was that?" She asked having gained the upper hand in their little power play match. Both having somehow lost their clothes in the heat of the moment, but Roni was perched atop Weaver with her hands holding his above his head and her legs were straddling him at the middle, thighs at his flanks and knees up near his arms. "Hmm?"

He still had his glasses on regardless of their tumbling. "I said…that I was going to make you pay for slapping me across the face." He tried to regain control but she had the advantage here and if he fought too hard, he knew she would put those knees of hers on his arms.

"Don't act like you didn't love it." As she spoke, she titled her head up, her voice raspy in the high of having one upped him. Even if he liked to deny enjoying her being in control – the evidence between them was more than enough to throw all of those words out of the window. "I know for a fact you did because your cock is having the best time right now pressing against my ass."

"Is it?" He thrust his hips just slightly only to watch her glare in his direction, a low growl leaving his lips at the look she was giving him. Fuck he wanted her to devour every single inch of his body and right the fuck now. "Come on, Roni, play time isn't over is it?"

"Is that what you want, detective?" her brow quirked at the formal title as it left her lips. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts against his chest, her mouth dipping to press open mouthed against his collar bone before her tongue snaked out to trace the dip there. "Hmm? But can't you see that I am the one in control?"

When she lifted back up, bringing his hands down to his sides so that she could press her legs against them to hold him down, he caught the light reflecting off of every muscle in her stomach and arms, her golden skin practically shining and begging to be touched. Titling his head just enough so that he could catch the sight of that perfect ass of hers, he groaned. "When I get loose.."

"What? What are you going to do, Weaver?" Her hands slid up his chest, past his face, into his hair – then gripped at the tendrils there, giving a tug for good measure. When he hissed, he bared his teeth and she felt her core tense. It was bad enough that when she could get the upper hand she found herself getting wet, she would be dripping before she knew it. "Tell me what you intend to do to me…"

"Mm, right now I want to bend you over, hand at your throat, and fuck you until you learn your lesson."

"And how long do you think that would take?" Pressing her lips to his chin, she let out a low groan the second she ground her hips down against his ribs. "Because right now this being in control feeling is only building to make me want to do it over and over again. "

"Are you going to talk to me or fuck me?" He used a line out of her book, altered to fit his needs. "Hmm? I'm growing bored here."

"That's not what your cock is saying right now." That was when she slid down just a little, tilting her hips so that the head of it could brush her entrance before she moved away, watching as agony formed on his features and his entire body went rigid, hips thrusting to try and get back where he had been. "Yeah, I thought so…"

"Fuck." He hissed, closing his eyes as she ran her nails along his scalp before bringing them down his face and gripping that gorgeous jaw of his. "Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked, questioning if she even had a plan before this thing began.

"I know exactly what I want. And what I'm doing, detective." She growled, her hands closing around his throat at the same time she slid down against him, circling her hips so that she could align him up with her core and as her digits tightened around his throat – she slid onto him. "What do you want?"

He groaned as she let his arms go, but as he sat up and wrapped them around her, she gripped his wrists and slammed him back down against the floor – holding them above his head. "What do you want?" She asked again as she began to pick up a rhythm while riding him.

"Fuck, this, you, I.." His hands twitched as she began to take him in as deep as he could go. "..damn it Roni, let me touch you."

"No." She growled as she pressed kisses to his chest, his neck.. pausing at his pulse point so that she could suck and nip there, the sensation causing his head to spin as she had timed it up with each time she sheathed the entirety of his cock inside of her. "You can touch me when I want you to."

Fuck, he couldn't complain as she began to quicken her pace, her core tightening around him as she used those damned muscles in her pelvic floor to drive him crazy. Testing what he was allowed to do and what he wasn't, he began to thrust into her every time she came down, meeting her with a resounding noise of flesh on flesh. At the noises that began to spill from her lips, he knew he was allowed this much and so he began thrusting into her as hard as he could, causing her curls to bounce each time.

"Fuck that feels good." She hissed, hands loosening on his throat before her other hand pressed against his chest, hand falling back as she arched her back and began to bite her lower lip. "Harder. Fuck. Harder."

That was when she let go of his hands and he brought them both to her throat, tightening them just enough as he did as she asked, thrust up into her as hard as he could, her moans getting more breathless the harder his grip became on her neck. The second her eyes opened, she thrust both of her hands out to his neck, doing the same as he did with her. The closer they came to the edge, the harder the grip and before they knew it –

Roni could feel that delicious flame licking deep within her abdomen as the coil that had wound so tight began to release and her core started to spasm. The lack of oxygen only proved to push the orgasm further, longer, until they both released and began gasping for air. She fell against him, hair falling on his chest as she pressed her forehead just over where his thundering heart was.

"We should-" Weaver began, hands gripping at Roni's hips as he tried to form any coherent thought as he caught his breath. "-do that again."

"I knew you loved it." She cried out as he reached between them, lifted her hips so that he could pull himself out of her and then thrust two fingers into feel the warmth of their come coating his fingers.

"I did. I loved it. And you're going to pay for it later." They both began chuckling at the thought of how they needed a good break after that.


End file.
